Of Illness and Feelings
by Magical-Marvel-Mr.Mistoffelees
Summary: This is for the Fluff-fest Contest. It's a rather cliche. One-shot for now. Mr. Mistoffelees has contracted an illness and Victoria cares for him. Can they share their feelings for each other?


**A/N This is my attempt at fluff. I have no idea if this is. You'll never guess where my inspiration came from... me! Yes, I'm sick and couldn't really think of anything fluffier. So, hope you all enjoy. By the way, if there are mistakes, it's because I wrote on the accursed... wordpad... guh. IT HAS NO SPELLCHECK! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I so want my microsoft back... wahhhhh...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a world famous composer, author or video production agency. If I was Misto would sing every song with Vicky. Even Tugger's. Now, that could be funny. Anyway, I'm not RUG, TSE or ALW. *sigh***

Mr. Mistoffelees awoke slowly with a pounding headache. _Oh, no. Not today! Not now!_, he thought. The tuxedo cat pushed himself up with his forepaws, forcing himself to get up. The aching in his head only increased. He looked over at the wristwatch he used for a clock on his makeshift box-shelf. It read half past eight. _Perhaps a fifteen minute nap couldn't hurt. Perhaps it would make this headache clear,_ he thought to himself, flopping back onto his nest. He covered himself with the black, sparkly blanket Jellylorum had made him and quickly fell alseep.

* * *

A few hours later, Victoria was lamenting on a thought that had just occurred to her. Misto was always there for her whenever she needed him. When she was having jitters about the Jellicle Ball, he was there. When she had been chosen to dance with Plato, he was there. When Plato had ditched her (quite literally) for Exotica, he was there and ready with his shoulder for her to cry on. He had always been there, ever since they were kittens. Yet, how many times had he needed her? There was that time... no he went to the Rum Tum Tugger first. Well, what about... no, Jemima had been there too. When they were kittens, he was sick and... Jellylorum took care of him and wouldn't let the other kits go near him. All the time she had known him, had Victoria never helped Mistoffelees? _It's hard when Magical Cats don't need help so much!_ she mentally confirmed. Misto usually needed no ones help. _Perhaps it's his shyness... or maybe the aloof attitude. How do you tell between the two? Why can I never help Misto?! I love him, after all! I need an opportunity to tell him!_

"You will get it, child," an airy voice cooed.

Victoria turned around to see none other than Tantomile, preening lazily in the sun on an old icebox. Vicky realized that Coricopat was no where to be seen. She cocked an eyebrow at this.

Tantomile followed Victoria's gaze and replied to her unvoiced question: "Cori is trying to woe a queen. His first ever,"

Victoria caught a hint of dryness in her tone, but shrugged it off.

"Did you say I would get an opportunity to tell... you know who... how I... feel... about him?" she asked, nervously and slightly confused.

"Just be patient, The heart waits for what it needs," Tantomile answered mysteriously, rising and stretching.

"What on earth is that..." Vicky began, puzzled, but Tanto cut her off.

"You will see," she smiled oddly and waltzed away.

Victoria shrugged, baffled at the odd conversation. Those siamese twins never made any sense. Misto didn't even understand half of what they said, and he was their pupil. Victoria sighed. Could she not go ten minutes without thinking about him? She was purrfectly sure that Misto didn't think about her every moment. Even though, she silently admitted, she wanted him to. She shook her head, deciding to walk the junkyard. Perhaps, Tanto was just messing with her.

* * *

Back in Misto's den, the tom was sleeping away. Little did he know he was worrying some of the other Jellicles. He also did not know how long his "fifteen minute nap" had actually lasted. He had snoozed most of the day away. Something that slightly unnerved a certain Curious Cat.

The Rum Tum Tugger crawled through Misto's pipe, his curiosity getting the better of him. Why had the little conjurer slept so long? He never selpt until two in the afternoon! He knew his quetsions would be answered soon. Then, he would report to Jelly and ease her wound nerves. Reaching the end of the pipe, Tugger entered the actual den. It was a pocket of space in layers of junk. Tugger walked up to the baby doll matress stuffed in a box that Misto used for a nest. The tom was fast asleep.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Tugger shouted, smacking Misto upside the head.

Tugger awaited the usual greeting he got for this. Instead of nearly electrifying the Maine Coone, all the Magician said was a muffled "ow." Tugger thought for a moment and ascertained that this was not normal Misto behavior. Before The Tug could comment, Misto slowly rose, rubbing his poor aching head.

"Why'd you have to do that, Tug?" he asked, wincing in pain.

"Because Jelly is worried sick about you, that's why. Did ya have to sleep in so long?" Tugger said nonchalantly, a slight smirk on his face.

Misto looked up at him, confused. _Surely I haven't slept that long,_ He thought, looking over at his wristwatch. It shocked him (no pun intended) to see it was a quarter passed two. He ran his paw over his face. Suddenly, he felt like he had been bowled over by ten Pouncival's. His body ached, his head throbbed, he throat itched and he felt hot and cold all at the same time. Tugger stared at him oddly.

"Ya know," the Maine Coone began, thoughtfully, "Ya don't look too hot. Not that you ever did before, but you look terrible,"

"I feel worse," came the reply with a fit of coughing.

Tugger reached to his forhead, to see if perhaps the little sparkly one had a fever. Misto immediatley batted his paw away. He did not want to be sick. If he was sick, he couldn't see Victoria. His lovely, lovely friend Victoria.

"Just let me see if you have a fever," Tugger sighed, rolling his eyes.

Mistoffelees hissed before replying, "I'm not *cough* sick,"

Thus, Tugger wrestled him down and laid a paw on his forhead. He could sure struggle for a sick cat! After being hit by Misto's irritated tail numerous times, Tugger decided that he indeed had a fever.

"Congratulations, kid. You have a fever," Tugger stated, rising and dusting himself off (as if he needed to).

"But I can't! I won't be able to see... ah-ah-AH-CHOO!" Misto sneezed, shook his head and continued, "Vicky."

Tugger raised an eybrow and rolled his eyes. Wasn't getting rest and feeling better more important than seeing some queen? Not only that, but if his friend played his cards right, he would have a roomful of queens that felt sorry for him. Tugger told Misto so.

"I don't want a room full of blabbering queens, just Vicky!" Misto whinned, covering himself up with his blanket.

The Rockstar cat took that as his signal to leave. And he did, shortly after rolling his eyes.

* * *

Victoria was still roaming the junkyard, wondering how she could repay Mistoffelees for being such a kind friend. She cherished him so much. She wanted him to know that. As she rounded a corner, she saw Tugger and Jellylorum talking. This was a rare sight, so she noislessly crept to them and listened to the conversation.

"If Misto is sick, he must be quarentined," Jellylorum affirmed, with a nod of her brown and white head.

The white ballet kitten's eyes widened. Before she could stop herself, she shot up from her hiding place and exclaimed, "Misto's sick?!"

Jelly and Tugger turned to face her. Tugger was amused, but Jelly hardly was so. She never had approved of eavesdropping.

"Yes, he is. And I hardly have the time to take care of him," Jellylorum sighed.

"Ha, because your stupid son Pouncival has injured himself again?" Tugger asked, a large smile playing on his features.

Jelly just gave Tugger a menacing glare and his smile faded. Through all of that Vicky was thinking. This could be her opportunity to help Misto! Tanto knew what she was talking about. She asked Jellylorum if she could care for Misto. Jelly, at first did not agree, but after being begged and begged she assented. Though she still thought it was foolish.

Vicky thanked her, hugged her around the neck and dashed off to Misto's den. Jelly couldn't help but smile, remembering how excited she was to see Asparagus Jr. when she was a young queen.

* * *

Misto opened his eyes when he felt a wet rag on his forehead. It felt rather pleasant to be cool, for he felt he was burning up. He looked up and his eyes locked upon the face of Victoria. She smiled at him reassuringly when she saw his confused expression.

"It's okay, Mist. I'm here to take care of you," she cooed.

Misto closed his eyes again, emitting a crackled purr. He reached for Vicky's arm. This confused the queen, until he found her left paw and rubbed his right cheek into it. _He wants affection,_ Vicky smiled, chuckling at how kittenish he was being. She leaned in closer to him and rubbed her head on his stomach.

"What's that for?" he asked, smiling.

"To make poor, sick Misto feel better," Vicky replied, with a nuzzle under his chin.

"That feels plenty better," he whispered breathlessly.

Misto could feel his heart beat in his throat. She had never been this close to him before. Oh, how he longed to kiss her. He thought better of it, for he did not want her getting sick. He compensated with stroking her back with a weak paw. She lay upon him for a while, until he began to cough. She settled by his side, looking into his eyes. He nuzzled into the side of her face.

"I'm glad you came, Vick. I don't want you to get sick, though," Mistoffelees said, avoiding her gaze.

"I came here for a purpose. I have to tell you something," Victoria said affectionatley, running a paw through Misto's headfur.

"I was thinking to myself today about how many times you had been there for me," she began, stroking Misto's cheek, "Yet, I have never been there for you. And I want to be. I mean... I ... always... um... want to be... you know... there for you,"

"You don't have to get nervous nor do you have to return any favors," Misto reassured, nuzzling into her side further, "I wanted to be there. I lo-like you very much,"

Victoria sat up. She knew he had corrected himself. What was he going to say before? She had to know. Every cat was born with curiosity. Hers was extremely acute.

"What were you going to say, before?" she asked, biting her lip.

She hoped she knew.

"When?" he asked and coughed.

"Just now. You said 'I _lo-like _you very much'. Why correct yourself?"

"You pick up on _everything_ I do, don't you?" he groaned.

She only nodded.

"I was going to say that I lo-lo..." His voice trailed into a bought of coughing.

Victoria's face held concern as she rubbed his chest. _Poor, poor tom!_ She decided to change the subject. Perhaps, now wasn't the time.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, rubbing his forehead.

"W-worse. But if you left, I would feel even worse," he replied, closing his eyes.

She just sat there, petting him (**cats petting cats. Odd**). She thought about what Misto was going to say. She hoped it was a certain four letter word. She felt the same way, after all. She listened to him purr. She loved that purr. Usually, it was smoother, but she still loved it.

"Where you going to say love?" she blurted out, startling her resting companion.

"Wha?" he asked, looking quite shaken.

"Love. Where you going to say it? Please tell me you were. I need you to tell me that you were!" she demanded desperatley.

He only replied with a weak smile. Then, his arm wrapped around her neck and brought her shakily, close to his face.

"Do you mind getting sick?" he whispered.

"Would I have come if I did?" she asked in reply.

What happened next, they both expected. He had loved her for so long and had waited for so long. He slowly brought her lips to his. Their kiss wasn't fairy tale material, but a nice awkward little kiss. She had never kissed a tom before. He had never kissed a queen. Being their first time on both sides, it didn't exactly amount to much. They both loved it, however.

"Can we do that agian?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Now I'm really going to get sick," she replied, kissing him once more.

It didn't last very long, considering Misto began to cough. He was beginning to feel this sickness was after him. Victoria ran a paw through his chest fur and he began to purr... again. He decided she was a very pleasant distraction. Though he ached, his throat itched and he kept coughing his head off, he still felt she was a very, _very_ pleasant distraction.

"Do you love me, Ruffles?" she asked, tracing a claw around his bow-tie spot.

"Are you kidding?" he cocked an eyebrow, "Would I ask you to be... *cough* *cough*...hm... my mate if I didn't?"

"But you never-"

"I'm asking now,"

She looked into his eyes. There was a slight doubtfulness there. He wasn't entirely sure what her answer would be. She already knew her answer. She had vowed after Plato had dumped her that if Misto ever asked her to be his mate, she would assent. She gazed into his copper eyes before replying.

"I love you. Of course I will," she beamed, kissing him on the lips.

"Good," he sighed, relieved, " Can I rest now?"

"Of course," she said, rising up.

"Oh, but you can't leave," he whinned, slightly, "I need you."

Her features broke into a smile. She had thought much earlier that he would never need her. She was ecstatic to hear him say he did. After all of her lamenting and waiting, he finally needed her in return. In her joy, she pounced onto his nest and switched from licking him to nuzzling him, then back and forth again. The sick magician was confused at this.

"How can I rest with you nuzzling me up and down and nearly licking _all_ of my fur off?" he said in mock agitation.

"You said you need me. No one has ever needed me and you have never needed anyone," she explained, lacing his tail between her fingers.

"Well, I _need_ you to let go of my tail, as I _need_ to rest," he laughed, over stressing the word need.

She frowned at him. She was serious, no one had ever needed her. He didn't have to make fun of her. She threw his tail onto the bed, showing more aggravation than Misto thought that comment would bring. He didn't mean to hurt her.

"Hey. Kitten, I'm sorry," he apologized rather guilty, "No one needs a son of Macavity. Nor a Magician. I know how you feel."

"Well, no one wants a spawn of Growltiger and Griddlebone. Nor does any one tom really fall in love with a simple, white ballet kitten. She smiles too much, she dances too well, everyone thinks she's perfect and... and..." through this small speech, Misto could see tears begin to well in her eyes. By the time she had finished, she was out and out sobbing.

Misto felt bad for his poor darling. _He_ wanted her and needed her. He wanted a soul mate, very much. Someone to share the magic of life with, someone to laugh with, to be closest to, to bare his kits, to cuddle to when he was feeling down and none of the toms were around, to share all of his secrets with and to feel less alone in this world. He knew the Everlasting Cat had created him with a desire to have a mate. Not every tom was that way. He had asked the Everlasting Cat countless times for a mate. Life was such a long thing to spend alone.

Pushing himself weakly into a sitting position, Misto wrapped his arms around the crying White Cat. He snuggled his head onto hers. Couldn't she see they were a pair? A match made in the Heaviside Layer itself? He held her closer to him. He cherished her so very much. Couldn't she see that, couldn't she _feel_ it?

"Don't you know that I love you, kitten-love? You are beautiful. No matter who your parents are, what the other toms say and what you say. You are _so_ beautiful. And I want and need you. I wasn't kidding when I asked you to be my mate. I want to spend life with you. I don't know what the future may hold, but can't we spend it together? Don't you want to know what living together is like? To even raise kits together?" he paused, coughing a few times, "I love you. I really do. Don't cry anymore. Please don't cry."

He held her face in his paw and whipped her tears away. Her looked into her beautiful blue eyes. In an effort to show his feelings to her and comfort her, he kissed her. This kiss was different from the other few. It was deeper and suprisingly passionate. He wanted her to be assured of his love. From what she had said, he realized she had been hurt by toms more than she let on. He could probably ask every tom there how they dumped her. To them, she was a trophy they could show off until a better prize came along. To him, she was a cat. A cat with real feelings and apparently, a broken heart. After a while, she broke away.

"I just want to say," she began, whipping the remnants of her tears away, "That I know you love me. And... I love you,"

"Hm..." was his reply as he squeezed her to him and closed his eyes.

"You're so weird," she giggled, cuddling into him.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now, let's rest," he yawned, pulling her down with him.

She didn't disagree. Her tears (as every girl knows) had given her a headache. She settled into the bed, reaching for Misto's tail. Once she found it, she brought it to her and snuggled it.

"You so weird," The Conjuring Cat said in a sarcastic mock tone of her voice.

"I'll take that as... a signal to bite you tail," she said deviously.

"No, no... no, no...... OW!" he shouted, then playfully biting her ear.

"Hey! Misto!!"

He growled playfully in return. She swatted at him and he released with a wheezing cough. She told him not to play around when he was sick. He only rolled his eyes and settled beside her, wrapping an arm around her. She re-settled and again cuddled his tail. After having her eyes closed for a short while, she heard her beloved snore softly. She giggled at that and snuggled into him once more. _If this is what being mates is like, I could live with this,_ she thought contentedly as she soon fell asleep.


End file.
